So,where is this going?
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: That stage where you question yourself and the relationship where exactly this is going. Spitfire,Dinah and Ollie,Wonder Woman and batman,cheshroy,chalant,dickbabs/dibs?,Tula and kaldur;all face this question.


Disclaimer:if I owned young justice it would not have been cancelled,wally would be alive and lian would be in so much more.

"Where is this going?"

Was the reoccurring thought on everyone's mind. It was confusing. All these feelings of lust,love,worry,loneliness and absolute satisfaction.

Relationships were sort of a big deal. Especially when you're a hero,it's the feeling of security and trust,allowing that special someone to know your secret identity,but it could also be a big mistake. Heroes tried not to get too attached to others,but I guess when you're in love you can't help it. Love is a human need,that everyone-even batman-desires. It's what derives heroes,to protect the innocent,the citizens and the ones they love.

But being a hero,and maintaining a relationship was difficult,especially when you fought along side or against that special someone.

Artemis often contemplated her feelings for wally. Sure she had been a lot more friendlier towards him lately. Dropping very subtle hints that she found him endearing. She had even let herself flirt with him,but he didn't pick up on that. She'd allowed herself to become slightly in love with him,but thoughts of her father and what he'd say clouded her mind,causing her to become confused on her inner most thoughts of wally.

Unknown to wally that artemis felt the same,he too contemplated his feelings towards her. Lost on whether he should confess or not. He decided to avoid awkwardness,and stay away from all romantic feelings. But he couldn't help it. The feelings whelmed him. He tried to repress them,he tried to hate her,he needed to hate her,but he couldn't. Sure he hated her but he loved her more,and he hated himself for it.

Then New Years came...

The computer wished the team a happy new year,being tradition wally thought it would be best to take the chance and kiss her.

He scooped her up bridal style,commenting "I should have done this a long time ago." In a sing-song tune.

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck,"You think." She replied before pulling him passionately into a kiss. Over time,they became more loving towards each other,they came out as officially dating after the kiss-to which Ollie was slightly disappointed in-but as the years went by Ollie and everyone else realised just how much the pair were meant to be together. They were going far..well far enough to move in together and make loving promises to each other.

Ollie and Dinah.

He developed feelings for Dinah the minute he saw her. He knew the phrase love at first sight was cliche but it was the best description he'd ever heard. He'd saw her as a piece of eye candy,someone to his level,someone who he could love. He was fascinated by her. The way she looked at him,the way she'd fight him in training,the way she'd dominate him. He was completely lost in her,and could you blame him. She was feisty,tough but also kind,caring and lovable. They'd had their moments,a few flirty comments here and there,gazes into the eyes,sometimes a cheeky kiss in the training room. They'd never taken it too far,except for once when they were training and things got a bit...heated. They'd never spoken about it,but he hoped Dinah's feelings had changed. Then he asked her to dinner.

"I must say I was surprised you's excepted the invite." Ollie commented as he pulled out Dinah's seat.

"Why wouldn't i? It's just dinner,right? Unless this is a date." Dinah teased,taking her seat to which Ollie tucked her in before taking his own seat.

"Nno-unless you want it to be..."

"Well,there's no point in denying our feelings. I suppose we've been acting like some love struck teenagers hiding their feelings." Dinah replied,tucking her loose hair behind her ear. Her cheeks blushed slightly as she looked down at her menu.

"Maybe we're in denial." Ollie joked.

"Maybe." Dinah quietly said,a smile donning on her face.

Yeah,they were. But it wasn't long before they finally confessed their feelings to each other. And thus a relationship was born. One which even resulted in a wedding. There was point in denying anything.

Batman and Wonder Woman.

It was inevitable really. These unwanted feelings for each other. They'd had some tension between them for a while,but things had got in the way,_people_ had got in the way. Sure cat woman was feisty,but Wonder Woman was everything rolled into one. She cared for robin,which was something batman had in common with her-she didn't want him to turn out like Bruce,she didn't want robin to be resentful,she wanted him to be heroic,a leader but also a family man. Batman was concealed in his loneliness,the world was black to him,no time for anyone,everyone he did love died,and he wasn't going to be responsible for anymore deaths. But one night,when they were out on a mission,just the two of them standing on a rooftop they began to confess things,things which they shouldn't be confessing if they didn't want things to go anywhere.

They finally told each other how they felt,even went as far as kissing each other long and passionately. But Bruce pulled away before anything could become intimate or special. He told Diane they had a mission to be doing,and reminded her of how badly things end when you mix business with pleasure. He had even used hawkwoman and green lantern as an example and claimed it would be hawkward-which made Diane think he'd planned this speech out in his head. She didn't argue back,but she did regret not telling him,that they didn't have to live in a world of constant fear. Now they focus on saving the world,repressing all thoughts or feelings,so they were diminished. Thinking about what could have happened and what could have been.

Red arrow and cheshire.

They'd been searching for speedy for some time now. And roy still had no clue as to why Jade was helping him. It intrigued him but also confused him. She was giving him mixed messages,the first message being she was attracted to him,the second message was that she wasn't the committed sort. He mind focused on his searches for speedy,however his eyes focused on the woman in front of him. She'd risked everything for him,including her own reputation and job which she cherished dearly. He was so confused by it all. What if we did start dating? What if we broke up? Would Jade still help me? Were the questions flowing through Roy's mind. But then he'd remember that he wasn't real. That he wasn't fully human. That he was nothing but a worthless clone.

He'd wake up some mornings,to Jade snuggling into his side,and wonder if maybe she was able to look past all that. She'd told him before that she didn't care if he wasn't the original roy,that she preferred him,that she wanted and needed him to be real. But his guilt got in the way.

Then. Finally,one night when Jade was patching up Roy's shoulder after a rough mission,she told him how she really felt,that she didn't care if he was a clone,that they needed to stop denying the attraction. Surprisingly he kissed her back this time when she pulled him in for a long steamy kiss. They were going far,well far enough to have a child and become married.

Dick and Zantanna.

It was a short love,that was never fully lived. Things became different,feelings became different. They had been there for one another,flirted even. But then she changed. He changed. They no longer acted as one,but as two separate people. Sure they were young and it was just a crush. But that crush never ended. They dated,and even when it ended they still had feelings for each other,but it wouldn't last. Their relationship was on the wrecks,she doted upon her deceased father,blaming herself. Dick struggled to face his reality. Face the circus and the graysons name. He just wanted to belong,be like batman,a leader,strong willed,powerful and dominant. But he didn't want to be the batman. And that was what caused issues between the pair. They both wanted different things. And sadly their relationship could not grow romantically.

Dick and Barbra.

People had mistaken them for a couple,more than a few times. And they hadn't exactly denied it. They'd known each other since they were young. Drawn together by batman. They liked each other,cared for each other,but they weren't sure if it was going somewhere. They flirted sometimes-a few flirty quips here and there. But nothing serious. They had history,whereas dick had chemistry with Zantanna. But this wasn't school and the girls weren't subjects. He liked her more than a friend,but he wasn't sure if he liked her as a romantic interest. He was caught in the middle,and that's why their relationship wasn't going anywhere...yet.

Tula and kaldur.

He was in love. In love with the beauty of the sea. In love with a fellow Atlantean. In love with a fraud and cheat. She'd lied to him. She hadn't told him about Garth,about how close they were,about them. She had lied. She finally told him about Garth but it was too late. He felt something between them,something he knew-thought she felt too. But he was wrong. Tula would forever be the girl to break his heart, he felt the need to hate her,to despise her and pony tail boy. But he couldn't,he was the nice guy,a kind and genuine guy,the guy people took advantage of. That's why there relationship wasn't going anywhere,not to mention she had a boyfriend and died.

An: so this was...crap? Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.


End file.
